Pieces In A Game
by BunnyTheNinja
Summary: Around a decade ago King Nadakhan took over Ninjago. The ninja are all now either: A slave, Queen, Battle Adviser, Knight, Lord, and a general's son. How will these six save Ninjago from a coming war? Rated T for good reason! Jaya and Greenflame. OC's are on my Bio. Thanks for reading and reviewing! -Esther
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,**

 **Everyone! I got this idea after a huge storm flooded my area. There were little creeks everywhere and my mom said that water will always find a way. This really inspired me. So this story came out of my house getting flooded! This story will mostly focus on Jay and Nya since they're my favorite characters. But also I am adding Greenflame to the mix, because why not? If you have read my College AU it has a lot of the same characters. Sorry if updating will be slow, I just started school and I also have a cold. I hope you enjoy this new story and I'll see you soon!**

Prologue

When the ninja were all around seven a pirate by the name of Nadakhan slayed the Emperor of the royal land. His followers conquered the land killing everyone that stood in their way of power. Most children's parents were slaughtered in front of them, leaving the children traumatized, as they now had to work for their family's killers. Anyone to weak or young to stand up to the new King became a slave. The King resides in a splendid castle surrounded by a valley. He has an endless supply of slaves, wives, and guards.

Our six ninja are now pawns in the king's massive game. Jay is now a personal slave of King Nadakhan obeying the kings every command. Waiting for the day when he sent to die in the war against the overlord. Nya was traded to the king when she was thirteen, for her brother's freedom. She is now one of the kings many wives, despite her age of only 19. She has dreams of escaping, but with the help from Jay can they? Kai now lives a life of luxury attending amazing parties, but the guilt of what he has done to his sister nags him constantly. He is engaged to marry a girl he does not love. Lloyd is the son of one of the king's adversary's, but Lloyd does not agree at all with what his father believes in. He has a secret attraction to Kai. Cole is one of the King's Guard's working day and night to prove his worth to his master and to the betrothed Katrina. Zane is a battle strategist for the king. But will the king is close to discovering something about Zane. These six very different people will have to ban together to stop the tyranny that is now Ninjago.

Will Jay and Nya escape? Will Lloyd persuade his father to stop supporting King Nadakhan? Will Kai do something to help his sister? Can Cole ever muster enough courage to talk to Katrina? And will Zane continue to help the King or help the resistance? Read to find out! This story will contain Jaya, Cole/Oc, Greenflame, and finally Zane/Oc. If you want info on my Oc's look on my bio. Also, this story will be pretty descriptive I'm super imaginative so if you're not a fan of reading what a blade of grass looks like don't read. This story will contain very mature themes, character death and so on. You have been warned! Updates might be slow since I am very busy with school and such. Review what you guys think, and I'll see you soon for the first chapter!

~Esther


	2. Chapter 2

**First chapter! Yay! Jay's POV this chapter, Nya's POV next chapter. I hope you like this new story! ~Esther**

Jay stared out of the palace's window. The ground below was covered with a blanket of powdery white snow. The evening sky was tinted with pink. The inside of the castle was a toasty warm due to all the fireplaces. But the servant quarters were cold as ice. Jay had been working all day to clean the marble floors that spanned the massive entry hall. They had to be cleaned on a regular basis as many people trampled over them. Jay looked down at his pail, it was filled with sudsy warm water. He returned to his work scrubbing the floor with his rag. His loose cotton shirt was not warming at all. He shivered slightly as he yet again dipped the rag in the water. His heavily calloused hands gripped the rag tightly. He raised his head slightly when he heard someone treading slowly behind him. He turned around surprised by who looked back into his sapphire blue eyes. "Queen Nya." He said bending down slowly, ignoring the whip wounds on his back that made his skin cry in pain. He sucked in breath slightly. The wounds were another reminder to not to talk back.

"That won't be necessary Jay." She said smiling down at the poor boy. Her slim red dress was made of silk which she paired a white fur shawl. "Would you like some help?" She said as she bent down to help him.

"My word, Nya has something taken over you." Jay looked into her brown eyes. Queens did not help lowly servant's clean floors. She giggled.

"Of course not Jay, can't I help a friend in need?" She said while pulling up the sleeves of her dress. She extracted a rag from the bucket. Jay tilted his head to his queen and friend.

"Nya, the king will punish you," Jay said sternly. The king was not a forgiving man, the last time Nya had tried to help Jay he had beat her with his cane, and Nya had spent a week in her chambers. She now sported a scar from a futile attempt to help him. Jay did not want her to suffer again for him.

"He's too busy with Queen Kaitlyn to pay any attention to me." Jay nodded at her words. Queen Kaitlyn was the king's favorite wife. "Besides, he couldn't hurt me today, there's a gala tonight." Jay nodded again, he was painfully aware of the gala, since he and his fellow servant's had been working nonstop to ready the castle for the visitors. Everything had to be polished and cleaned until it sparkled. "My brothers coming," Nya said under her breath. Nya's brother Kai had sold Nya to the king for his freedom. They had only seen each other's once after that day.

"Nya." Jay placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your brother might not come, and he can't be worse than the chamber pots **(Look It Up)** after the king eats too much." She looked at him trying to contain her laughter. She couldn't keep it in anymore and burst out laughing. Jay joined in. They laughed until their chest hurt, Nya holding on to Jay. Eventually, they started cleaning. After about twenty-five minutes they finished cleaning the floor. It shone like the moon on a clear winter's night.

"Do watch yourself, and Jay, I'll see you tomorrow." Nya hugged the abashed boy. Jay smiled at his friend as she pulled down her sleeves and refastening her brooch on her shawl. "I'm sure I'll be okay."

"Bye Nya, Have a good time at the gala." He said while picking up his bucket. He walked across the shiny floor that was slightly slippery, heading towards the kitchens, so he could leave to the servant's quarters. The air smelled of roasting meat and herbs. Jay's mouth watered at the tantalizing smell. He hadn't gotten his daily ration of watery tasteless gruel, it wasn't filling what so ever, but it was something. The kitchens were filled with slaves bending over the open stoves. The heat made the room uncomfortably warm. He began to leave when someone bumped into him, sending him onto the hard floor. Jay picked himself up, wincing at the pain from his back. His wounds had been reopened.

"Sorry." Said a familiar knight. His loose leather tunic had a gold Medal of Honor stuck to it. His green eyes looked into Jay's blue ones. Cole held his hand out to his former friend.

"Cole! Where have they stationed you" Jay said back with vigor. "I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know! I have to get to my rounds." The slightly awkward knight said slowly. He waved bye and hurried out of the kitchen. Jay stared confusedly. He shook his head and placed a hand on his reopened wounds. Blood was already seeping through his newly washed shirt. He preceded to pick up his pail and rag. Walking out of the back door that led to the gardens as the slaves turned back to their work. The snow fell slowly sweeping across the hilly area. A chilling wind sounded in his ears. Jay stumbled in the cold to the servant house. Upon entering he was hit by the smell of undisposed human waste and cabbage **(Which smells awful)** he made his way to his bunk. He stashed his pail and rag under the bed, pulling out a contraption. It had what looked like a giant sponge attached to a spinning gear.

"Now just one more piece." Jay pulled out a small 18 spoke gear and had just begun to screw into places when a familiar girl sauntered up. He quickly stuck the device back under his bed. "Hullo, Esther what's got you in a foul mood?" He glanced up at the thin girl dressed in a brown linen dress her face had a look on her face.

"Nothing much, poor queen brie is having one of her fits. I can't stand them." Jay nodded. The queen would have abdominal pain, diarrhea, and would become awfully tired when her fits occurred. "I saw Cole today." She said gazing to her side dreamily. "He is so cute!" Her cheeks lit up, No matter if they were starving to death, Esther's day would be great up if she saw Cole. "But, he was with that Katrina." Esther wrinkled her nose.

"I don't know why you hate her so much," Jay said the stubborn girl. He chose not to mention his encounter with him. She gave him a death stare. "What will Queen Brie be wearing on this fine evening?" Jay asked the now cross Esther.

"A white ball gown, with a lace skirt. Complete with a very nice necklace. That is if she feels better." Esther was a handmaiden for Queen Brie. "Not that it matters." She sniffed. "When are they going to clean this place?" She said gagging.

"I'm not sure, but it smells like death in a can" Esther looked at him confusedly.

"That wasn't even that funny Jay!" She asked the now giggling Jay. She said while laughing a little herself. Then she stopped. "Jay your back!" She reached down to touch it.

"It's nothing, I ran into some knight." He said brushing away Esther's hand. It didn't hurt that bad. It wasn't bad as bad as the whipping he had gotten a month ago for being in Nya's chambers. The bleeding had been so bad, he actually had to go to the real infirmary for knights.

"It's not nothing, it could be infected!" Esther ran off to her bunk, then rushed back bandage's made from ripped fabric and alcohol in tow. Jay just rolled his eyes at the slightly exuberant girl. "I found this under Mick's pillow." She said while blotting the alcohol onto a bandage. "This might sting-"

"Esther leave me alone, I don't need your help!" Jay said trying to get her away.

"I'm going to help you!" Esther said. Jay nearly cried when she put the wet bandage onto his back. After that, she wrapped up the wound with the fabric. "Tomorrow morning I'll put new bandages on."

"Okay Esther, jeez! That hurts." Esther pulled the bandages tighter. She tied the bandages leaving Jay panting in pain.

"That should be good. After you eat go straight to bed." She said while picking up her supplies. "I'm gonna go stalk Cole for a while." At the mention of the Knight Jay rolled his eyes. "Don't Judge me." She picked up her stuff and left in a huff. He just shrugged. Jay went to the back of the large wooden building to grab his gruel. He drank it down quickly so he didn't have to the retreated back to his bed. Jay grimaced at his back, while he attempted to get comfortable on his rock hard bed, wrapping his solitary quilt around him. The quilt was the only thing he had left of his parents. His mother had made it for him when he was a baby, the now thread bare blue blanket was the only thing that could help him feel better at night. It had been cried into on nights he couldn't sleep, hugged when he was feeling sad and reminded him he wasn't alone. Jay quickly fell asleep to the lull of the other servant's whispers, unaware of the issues in the ballroom.

 **Liked it? Hated It? Do tell. I have already started chapter two of this. Hope you liked it, I am really enjoying finally writing on here. I've been reading stories on FFN since like three years ago. If you haven't read Loki God Of Evils story The Lost Boys it is SO good. #Notsponsored. Love you all and review what you think! (If you review you get a cookie) ~Esther**

 **#Notsponsored #AU #TheBunnyNinja**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hullo! Thanks for checking back in for chapter two! This chapter is a little shorter than the last one but I think it's a little interesting. Next chapter is gonna be more dramatic. This parts mostly Nya talking, but a teeny bit of Lloyds POV because I needed some Greenflame…. Is it apparent I'm a little depressed? Thank you all for reviewing you all are AWESOME! It made me so happy seeing all the reviews on this story. Feel free to review what you thought of this chapter, or just say hi it makes my day when you guys review. Love you guys! ~Esther**

Nya stared at the dress. It was a poufy silk material that had a huge petticoat sewed into it. Her hand maiden Marie was busying herself by cleaning Nya's slippers. The dress was a dark red color with a tree embroidered into it. It hung perfectly at the slightly curvy girl. Nya admired the color on her pale skin. She stopped herself remembering the artist who had made the dress had been executed the previous morn. Nya could not stop reliving the moment. She had shielded her eyes when the axe came down. The chopping noise made Nya's stomach do flips. The splatter of blood. The king's joyful laugh. It came back to Nya in waves. She bent over preparing herself for an upheaval of bile. She'd tried to push it down the memory so Jay wouldn't become worried. But it seemed to come back to her now, her head seemed heavy all of a sudden.

"Queen Nya are you all right?" Marie rushed over, a terrified expression flashed on her pale freckled face. "You haven't caught Queen Brie's illness, have you…?"

"No Marie, I'm fine," Nya said slowly, Marie had a tendency to become fretful and Nya did not feel like dealing with a gala and a crazed handmaiden. "Will you just get some water from the kitchen?" Marie nodded and hurried to the kitchens in the east wing. Nya's room was in the west wing along with the king and the queen's chambers. Nya sat down on her four-poster bed holding a pillow to try and calm her overreacting stomach. She tried to breathe slowly sucking in panicked breaths. Oh, my. Nya felt like she was gonna faint. Marie returned to the tower room breathing in pained breaths, she must have ran like mad to get here that fast Nya thought.

"Here you go my lady." Marie handed her flagon of water. Nya sipped it enjoying the calming feeling it had on her stomach. "The gala starts shortly, my Queen," Marie said urgently. Nya was not aware of running late.

"Oh My, I did not realize that it had already started," Nya said picking up her crown, she placed it on her head of black hair. The gold crown that had the finest jewels set in it glimmered in the moonlight emitted from the window. She slipped her stockinged feet into her slippers. Marie fastened Nya's favorite brooch on the blue sash that tightened the dress. Nya bade her goodbyes to Marie and started walking down the main staircase. People were milling about eating little pieces of cake and treats. They all looked up to the Queen making her descent. They bowed down to their queen but Nya did not pay attention as she made her way to the ball room, passing people who were wearing all manners of fancy clothing choices. Nya may have been queen but she hated being treated like one, in her mind she was still the blacksmith's daughter.

"Hello, my beloved queen." The king said. His crown was shining as always, his robes of green and red neatly pressed. But there was always something off about his smell. He smelled like mint but something more. Nya couldn't tell what it was. He reached to kiss her hand. Nya flinched but allowed him to. Nya hated him so much she wished she could just reach out and sock him. But she was a queen and queens couldn't do that. She composed herself while she bowed down.

"Hello, my king," Nya responded quietly. The king looked at her with disdain she knew what would come of this evening if she didn't behave. Nya sighed picking up her skirt so she could take her seat to the kings left. Queen Kamryn looked mad as ever. Her cheeks flushed with anger she turned to Nya with an awful look. "What happened this time?" The raven haired girl asked her superior.

"Nya haven't you learned there doesn't need to be a reason, I hate the king." She was almost shaking she was so angered. "He threatened to beat Samantha if I didn't behave this fine evening." She spat with sarcasm rolling her eyes. Nya looked worriedly at her friend. The King had not acknowledged the women speaking of him but he would soon. The king had had a history with beating his wives and children. Samantha especially since she was such a cross child. Nya gazed out at the crowded room. The guests in small groups chatting eating off the small plates of meat and bread.

She spotted Cole talking to Katrina. She spotted Esther not far off watching them talk. Esther was really something. Nya rolled her eyes at her friend, who was now sneaking closer to the two. She looked as if she was planning something. Nya looked around again looking to see if she could comb out her brother from the crowds. She desperately hoped he hadn't come, but there he was talking to a shorter blonde boy. Kai had the same spiky hair he'd had six years ago. He wore red robes and a badge of honor, his "Prize" for selling his sister. She turned away hoping he wouldn't notice her. The blonde boy was waving in Nya's direction now. Nya did **NOT** want to confront her brother. Kai didn't look very happy to see her either.

She wished Jay was here. She didn't want to admit it but she had some feelings for her longtime friend. With his ever friendly tone and his brilliant blue eyes. Nya felt herself flush at the thought of him. The band began to play a tune Nya thought she had heard before. But there was a ball every few months and the songs ran together in her mind. People began pairing up with their partners. The royal dance hadn't begun yet so Nya was safe from dancing. She was a good dancer if not the best out of the queens but she did not enjoy it. Nya watched them spin round slowly holding onto each other. The gowns and robes blending into a brilliant picture in her eyes.

She caught the blonde Kai had been talking with's eye. He had been watching Kai with a sort of hunger she had seen only once, that fateful night five years ago… Nya shook her head clearing the bad thoughts. The dancers spun in circles, the ladies in their colorful buoyant gowns, the men in bright silk robes. Everyone merry and smiling. Nya felt herself perk up at the lords and ladies glances at the king and the queens. The blonde's green eyes met Nya's brown ones again, this time he turned away to Kai who was finishing up dancing with a girl in a yellow lace gown. Her golden brown hair flowed through the air as she twirled around the dark haired lad. Nya suddenly felt saddened by what she saw. To choose to whom one married was something Nya wanted desperately. But alas she would always be King Nadakhan's wife.

A brief POV from Lloyd

Lloyd stared at Kai. His brown hair was sticking up as always. Lloyd licked his lips as Kai spun around with Camilla. Lloyd glanced up and locked eyes with queen Nya her voluminous dress took up more room than two of himself. She looked at him sternly, Lloyd pulled his gaze back to Kai. His green robes would look good with Kai's Lloyd thought dreamily. Lately, Lloyd couldn't stop trying to impress the taller older boy. Kai was only two years older than Lloyd. Which in this country was like a day, since most ladies married men more than twice their age. Lloyd's father sat in the corner talking with Lloyd's mother. Lloyd breathed a heavy sigh. He would soon be married to some girl for power. It didn't matter how much gold you had, how many wives, or even your number of slaves. All that mattered was power. Lloyd knew he was doomed to married Lady Felicity a clumsy girl who lived only for food. Lloyd didn't hate her but what did it matter? She loved him enough to provide for his absence of feeling.

Camilla smiled at Kai. She may have been pretty but Lloyd knew she didn't love Kai. And for that matter, Kai didn't love her. But they were stuck together by families. Not that Kai had one, but one condition the King had had was that when Kai sold his sister he had to marry Camilla. The music changed course onto a more upbeat fiddle song, and couples dropped each other's hands walking to get food.

"Hey, Lloyd." Kai was walking towards his friend. Lloyd looked up at Kai blushing. "Are you going to dance?" Kai asked the flushed blonde boy. Did Kai want to dance with him? Lloyd knew that was not the case, but still, the mere thought made Lloyd want to smile widely.

"Uh… no" Lloyd said but what he wanted to say was _with you_. But Lloyd knew Kai didn't want to dance with him. Dancing with another man was considered a type of sin, besides Lloyd's mother and father, were watching their son with curiosity. Lloyd felt slightly pressured to walk away.

"Okay then Lord Lloyd." Kai said waving as he walked back to where Camilla was. Lloyd felt like hitting himself for blowing it with Kai _again_. Lloyd walked off to where the food was picking up a piece of meat and bread. Biting into the thick herb bread he felt himself drooling at the taste. It was crunchy on the outside and perfectly doughy on the inside. He savored the taste as he watched the dancers leap up at another song starting.

"BAM!" A sudden crash came from the front of the ballroom causing screams to erupt from the crowd of guests, Lloyd felt himself choke back a scream as he saw what had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, Y'all! How ya doing? Here's the next chapter hot off the press! I'm working on a one-shot collection (You should read it *nudge nudge*) Anyway I finished this chapter and I'm pretty proud of it, you'll find out what happened, what's Zane up to, A bit more about Kai, and some other stuff. Thank you all for your review's you guys are the BOMB! Also, who's your favorite Ninjago character? I'm super interested about it. So without further ado, I give you chapter three of pieces in a game…**

Chapter Three: A night of lovesick girls and wounded men

Kai stared at what had happened. One of the large candelabra's had fallen over causing a red haired ladies dress to catch fire. A black haired knight had tried to put it out but he too had been engulfed by the flames. Someone had had the brains to grab a bowl of water to douse on the flame. Of course, the people in the ballroom screamed at the sight of two people covered in red hot flames that were spreading down a rug. The king and queens were rushed out of the room, as water was poured on the two. The two were soon covered in large boils. A nurse rushed them to the infirmary, leaving the crowd baffled. No one noticed the brown haired girl running away from the crime scene she had caused. Kai felt relieved as the fire was put out. Glancing about for Lloyd he noticed his friend was gone. Kai had to go back to talking with that feather-brained Camilla.

She was such a bore to be around Kai had once almost fallen asleep while she was talking. Kai would much rather talk with Lloyd his one friend in the entire kingdom. Now that his sister was gone Kai felt a lot better, he could not forget what he had done to his little sister. He was a monster, that's what played in his head every night for those six years after that day. Every night. He shuddered at the picture of her small pale face looking up at him with horror.

Kai felt the need to get away from the clustered crowd who was now trying to figure out who had knocked over the candelabra. Kai walked away from the ballroom he made his way to the entry hall, he opened the large metal enforced oak doors, stepping out into the winter night. The winds had died down and the night glowed from the starry skies. Kai took a deep breath of the clean, cold, fresh air. Despite the cold, he enjoyed the feeling. He was just about to go back inside when he heard the soft muffles of someone crying. Kai searched for the sound of the noise, walking back and forth on the palace steps. He finally found the source of the noise sitting under a tree crying. A girl with dirty blond hair sat hunched under the tree, tears streaming down her cheeks. The snow around her was covered with footprints.

"Hello?" She called out nervously, her dark eyes scanned her snowy surroundings.

"Sorry, I just had to get out of the party." He said explaining that he was, not following her.

"I did something wrong." The miserable girl said, her teeth shaking in the frigid air. She looked sorrowfully down at her footprints in the snow. Kai just stared back at her confused. "I knocked over the candelabra." She said shaking a fresh bout of tears spilling down her cheeks. "I think someone saw me. They'll chop off my head, I almost killed them." She heaved heavy sobs. "I almost killed him."

"You did it." He said staring at the girl, this was not a killer. It was the face of a lovesick girl. "Why?"

"I can't stand her, she's evil. I just want him." The girl said staring at the castle. "It's funny when I was a kid, he was the only person who would be kind to me, but what did I do to him." She looked sadly at Kai.

"I won't tell anyone," Kai said to the shivering girl. "Best, get back to where you live." Kai wasn't sure where this girl came from, but he felt this was a chance to make up with the gods for selling his sister. The girl nodded, glancing at a place behind the castle.

"Thank you, kind sir." She said curtsying as she sped off to where ever. Kai looked after her, sighing slowly. He shivered deciding to go back inside. As he walked up the steps, he noticed most of the guests were walking down the steps towards their waiting carriages. Kai knew, his driver was awaiting his master. So Kai turned followed the crowd down to the carriage house. Kai soon noticed his dear friend Lloyd was loading up into his carriage. His parents in their regal clothes seemed imposing to Kai. When Lloyd saw Kai his face lit up with happiness.

"Kai, where were you?" Lloyd asked his friend. "The king was absolutely livid!" he said laughing slightly at the memory.

"I had to get some air, the room was stifling," Kai said looking around for his driver. "Have you seen Dareth?" Kai asked Lloyd.

"Your driver? I think he's on the other side." Lloyd answered pointing in that direction.

"Thanks, Lloyd. I'll see you next week for Lord Clouse's feast." Kai said waving at Lloyd and his parents.

"So long," Lloyd said as Kai walked away. The snow beneath his feet crunched as Kai walked away.

"Lord Kai." Kai's driver Dareth bowed down to his master. "We set off for the manor." Kai nodded as he boarded the carriage. His driver climbed into his seat in the front. Kai wrapped up in a blanket that was stored beneath the bench. The horses whinnied as their master snapped his whip. Kai stared out the small window watching the scenery flash by him. There were dozens of farms covered with powdery snow, manors with their white paint blended in with the snow perfectly, and then there was Kai's home. It was a massive stone house a small carriage house was in front of the manor. Dareth came around, after getting the horses in their stable, and opened the carriage door. Kai stepped down admiring his beautiful house.

"Thank you, Dareth. You may retire to your room." Kai directed his driver. Dareth bowed down to Kai and together they walked to the front door, where they were greeted by Kai's butler. Dareth retreated to the servant's rooms, leaving Kai to ready for bed. He washed his face with warm water, then changed into his sleep robes. He took off his slippers and climbed into his colossal bed. The servants had put in a hot water bottle to keep Kai's feet warm while he slept. Kai felt himself drifting off to sleep. Before long the man was soon slumbering peacefully for the first time in a great while.

~Cole's POV~

Cole stared dumbly at the ceiling in pain. His body was covered with red blister like things. It was extremely painful, and it was taking all his strength not to cry at the pain. A nurse was preparing a sort a medicine, it smelled awful. Cole wrinkled his nose. Katrina was in the corner bed. The nurses had given a medicine to put her to sleep, her burns were that bad **(Because third degree burns actually burns both layers of skin which causes numbness AKA they can't feel it, the two have second-degree burns)** Cole grimaced as the nurse spread the oily substance on his wounds. It actually felt a lot better after a bit, and Cole felt himself start to nod off. But he was brought back to reality suddenly when he heard a commotion outside the door. The nurse's all looked at each other questioningly.

The door burst open and a stretcher was pushed through. "Clear room!" A man yelled. The nurses immediately ran to the stretcher breathing in sharply at the same time.

"It's Admiral Zane!" Another man yelled at the nurse "He's been wounded in the goddamn war." The man muttered under his breath. Cole sucked in a breath when he noticed the man's blood soaked shirt and jacket. A nurse ripped open his shirt, investigating the man's wounds. It looked as if he had been stabbed, and not long ago. Was the war front's that close? Cole had been raised with the knowledge that someday he would have to go fight in a war against the overlord. A nurse came to Cole's side giving him a small cube of something telling him to eat it, Cole did and started to be overcome with sleepiness. He started drifting off as the nurse's grabbed bandages and putrid pastes. As Cole closed his eyes a meeting was being held in the King's office.

~No one's POV~

"My king we must do something." A man by the name of Chen said to the king.

"I agree with Chen, but we must be strategic. The Overlord knows we will be mad." King Nadakhan said staring at the map in front of him. A large X was placed where they were at, and another X had been placed where the war front was.

"I suggest we attack." Flintlock one of the King's advisers said.

"You bumbling idiot." The king said pointing at Flintlock in rage "They want us to attack, we have to do something else." The now enraged king said to the "Bumbling Idiot". The now humbled Flintlock looked down avoiding anyone's eye. "Now that our best admiral is injured we have no one to command our troops." The king said to the group of people around him. Everyone bowed their heads, Zane was a great battle strategist and had won more than one battle in his short life. He may have been twenty years younger than the king **(I imagine Nadakhan's around forty so Zane is around twenty in this story)** he was a much better fighter.

"Meeting adjourned?" Chen asked the king, for it seemed they would not be getting anywhere at such a late hour. The men shook hands, then left to their separate rooms. The king walked up the large spiral staircase enjoying the feeling of power he got from it. He walked into his large chambers, where Queen Kaitlyn was already asleep. He had his servants change him into his extravagant sleep wear. That consisted of a night gown covered with a robe that had a weeping willow embroidered on it. He climbed into his large bed, and the vile man soon fell asleep.

 **How is it? Did you like it or hate it with a fiery passion? Leave a review letting me know! I have school tomorrow *Sigh* so I might not update this story for a while so instead I'll be working on my one-shot stories. Have a great day!**

 **~Esther**


End file.
